Gara/Historial
*Céfalon Simaris ahora vende planos que se te han dado durante las aventuras, estos estarán dentro de las ofrendas de su sindicato. Este te permite comprar estos componente aún cuando los vendiste accidentalmente. *Al usar un arma tradicional ahora te da beneficios **Fusilai: incrementa la velocidad de los proyectiles cuando es usada por Garuda **Volnus: obtiene daño extra en el golpe contra el piso radial cuando es usada por Gara **Astilla: 80 de munición extra en el cargador cuando es usada por Gara *Se corrigió que Tormenta de astillas no se renovara si Vitrificación masiva terminaba justo al tocarlo. *Se agregó un indicador de daño HUD para la habilidad Tormenta de astillas de Gara. *Se ha arreglado un error de script cuando se lanzaba la habilidad de Tormenta de astillas de Gara. *Látigo quebrado de Gara puede ser usados ahora en las tirolesas. *Tormenta de astillas de Gara ahora aplica una adición a la Interfaz de Usuario cuando es lanzada sobre sí mismo para ayudar a gestionar el lanzamiento de varios objetivos. *Se ha arreglado la habilidad de Gara de Tormenta de astillas que no devolvía la energía si los enemigos morían durante la animación de lanzamiento de habilidad. *Se corrigió que Tormenta de astillas de Gara durará por muy poco tiempo *Se corrigió que se reproduciera un sonido en el tiempo incorrecto en las explosiones de Impregnación molecular de Nova y en Quebrantar escudos de Gara *Se corrigió un error que se tenía cuando se lanzaba la habilidad Vitrificación masiva de Gara. *Fixed Natural Talent not applying to Gara’s Shattered Lash sweep. *'Mass Vitrify' **Wall health scales based on health and shields of the enemies it glasses over. Minimum value per target is affected by Strength and Armor, meaning weaker enemies still contribute something worthwhile. **Health gained by Mass Vitrify shown in a UI display. *Fixed crash that could occur on recasting Gara’s Mass Vitrify if the ability was terminated before all the ring pieces could be created. *Fixed rare script error with Gara’s Mass Vitrify. *'Mass Vitrify' **Mass Vitrify is no longer invulnerable and now has sections that break off and explode as it absorbs incoming damage. The amount of damage absorbed scales with Power Strength and Armor. Explosion damage scales with Power Strength. **Mass Vitrify no longer has a duration and remains until recast, destroyed from damage, or smashed with Shattered Lash. Gara is still relatively new as far as Warframes are concerned but since her release, we’ve found (and many players have found) that an invulnerable and almost impenetrable barrier doesn’t allow for a very engaging gameplay experience. We know that other Warframes also have Powers with similar issues, but adding a shattering component to Mass Vitrify is a change we could easily implement that is consistent with Gara’s glass theme while also making Mass Vitrify more interactive. With these new changes, we can tweak the absorption and explosion values as necessary to make sure Mass Vitrify is both fun and effective. Please keep your feedback constructive and let us know what you think after you’ve had a chance to test these new changes. *Fixed a Simulacrum Arsenal crash caused by Gara's passive. *Fixed the Broca Syandana clipping through Gara’s legs. *Fixed Gara’s Mass Vitrify unintendedly crystallizing Capitán Vor y Teniente Lech Kril. *Fixed issues with Syandanas clipping through Gara’s lower back. *Fixed Ignis (and similar weapons) being able to damage friendly Gara's Spectrorage mirrors. *Fixed issues with Gara's Spectrorage radius being too small. *Fixed Gara’s Furia espectral nullifier checks being too high. *Further fixes for Gara’s Mass Vitrify not being properly dispelled by nullifiers. *Fixed Gara’s glass armor appearing to fade in every time a new cosmetic option is chosen in the arsenal. *Mass Vitrify now grows downwards to help cover enemies below you like so: *Fixed Corpus Nullifiers not destroying Gara’s Mass Vitrify and causing it to double up next time it is cast as seen here. *Fixed Sigils flickering when equipped on Gara. *Replaced Gara’s Blueprint requirement of Kuva with Células Orokin. *Fixed Gara’s Vitrificación masiva completely freezing bosses in glass. *Fixed Gara having no description for her Passive. *Introducida mediante la aventura La Vigilia de Saya. }} Categoría:Gara